Eight
Three J (スリーJ, Surī J) Mouretsu Pirates Akiman Design Works, commonly known as Eight, is the captain of the pirate ship, Low of War, and close friends with fellow captains, Nine and Ten. Appearance Eight has light grey hair with thick eyebrows, a droopy mustache and a long beard. He wears a white captain's coat with gold lining and shoulderpads, grey boots, a white neck-ribbon dark brown robes and a waistband. He also wears a bicorne with the same colour scheme and his pirate emblem in the centre. He also carries a walking stick. Personality & Character Eight is a cheerful old man who often laughs and is fairly forgetful. Background Eight was among the first pirates to receive Letters of Marque during the War of Independence, though he missed out on being among the Original Seven as he, Nine and Ten had been drinking all night so they beat them to the government office Sailing 25. Plot Pirate Hunter Arc (Anime Only) When Quartz Christie appeared in the conference, Eight was among the captains who gathered there. He mentioned about how the idea for the Letter of Marque came from the pirates of the Galactic Empire. When Marika asked who he and his friends were, Eight had a little difficulty recalling his number until Ten reminded him. He was also present with the rest of the pirate captains for the council and the accompanying feast, as well as the after-party. Eight wondered how long it had been since he last enjoyed the desert, to which Nine said it was at the last council. Ten asked when the last council was again, but Eight cheerfully said he forgot before sharing a laugh with the other two Sailing 25. During the battle with the Grand Cross, as one of the enemy ships was being bombarded, he enjoyed a drink, saying they had a great view of the battlefield and that 'that Bentenmaru girl' was smart. When his crew reported that another enemy ship was moving to aid the one under fire, Eight ordered the Low of War to intercept it, joined by the Dark Star and the Love Machine Sailing 26. Fever Mouretsu Pirates (Game-Only) Eight and his friends appear as opponents for Marika and the Bentenmaru in the game's seventh Galaxy Episode. Depending on circumstances, they face each other either in a swordfight or ship-to-ship, with the outcome resting on the player's actions Fever Mouretsu Pirates, Galaxy Episode 7. Skills & Abilities Eight presumably has the skills that are necessary for one to be a pirate captain. Relationships Nine & Ten Eight is close friends with his fellow captains, Nine and Ten. The three are often seen together, share a pirate emblem and also work together as captains of their respective ships. Gallery Sailing 26 - Commemorative Photo.jpg|Eight in the frontier pirates' commemorative picture Fever - VS Eight Nine Ten.png|Eight, Nine and Ten in Fever Mouretsu Pirates Trivia *Eight isn't named within the anime itself but his name is present in the credits, the Akiman Design Works and Fever Mouretsu Pirates Fever Mouretsu Pirates. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains